With the rapid development of architectural decoration and other plate material industries, various vacuum plates with multiple functions have been produced for meeting different market demands, especially the vacuum plates with heat insulation, sound insulation, heat preservation, cold preservation and other functions have been widely used.
In the prior art, a method for manufacturing a multiple function vacuum plate generally includes steps of providing soldering glass at peripheries of the plates, arranging a number of support pillars on one of the plates, placing two plates together to allow them to move together, heating and melting the soldering glass provided at the peripheries of the plates to fix the two plates onto the support pillars, then cooling the soldering glass to seal and solidify the peripheries, and then vacuumizing the interspace between the plates via a pipe passed through one of the plates or a pipe with a sealed periphery by one of the plates, and finally melting the pipe to seal the plate, to form the vacuum plate.
In the vacuum plates of prior art, the same support structures are used among different plate layers to support the plates. Surfaces of the plates are generally not absolutely flat, causing that some support structures between the plates can support the plates, and thus most of support structures cannot support the plates, that is, they cannot effectively play a supporting role, and thereby the vacuum plate is easy to be damaged, bringing about potential security problems.